Nozomi Kotake
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Nozomi es hija de Tetsuya y Doremi. Es una niña alegre y de buen corazon. Pero ni todo en su vida es felicidad. One-shot


Una fic sad

* * *

"Me llamo Nozomi Kotake y tengo 8 años! Mi mama se llama Doremi Kotake y es un lindo angel de pelo rojo y lindos ojos rosa! Está siempre con un un lindo vestido blanco!  
Mi papi se llama Tetsuya Kotake y es mi gran heroe! El para mi es el mejor jugador de todos y aun asi tiene tiempo para cuidar de mi! No tengo hermanos pero tengo un lindo perrito con quien siempre juego! Algunas veces mi papa también juega con nosotros 2! Tengo la mejor familia del mundo!"

La pequeña pelirosa se ha sentado en su lugar mientras su profesora, Seki-sensei evitaba llorar. Siempre le custaba escuchar lo que Nozomi escribia. Una niña que parecia tan alegre pero que ya tenia pasado por mucho. Hija de sus 2 ex alumnos: el lider de los chicos de su clase en su niñez Tetsuya Kotake y la divertida y un poco rara Doremi Harukaze que siempre estaba disponible para ayudar los demás.

La historia de los 2 era la más bonita que ya habia escuchado, pero su historia no tenia un final feliz.

_Triiin_

La clase 3-2 del año 2019 habia salido todos a la prisa. Nozomi habia sido la ultima y ha salido junto a su mejor amiga Emi Yada, hija de la timida Hazuki Yada y del bad boy Masaru Yada.

\- Nozomi! Como puedes ser tan alegre? - ha preguntado la pequeña Yada a su amiga.

\- Porqué no lo seria? Tengo un papa, una mama y un perrito! - Nozomi ha dicho con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero tu... - Emi no ha terminado porque Nozomi se ha despedido a la prisa y la dejado sola.

La ojiazul cuando estaba completamente sola ha dejado desaparecer su sonrisa. Su cara ha empezado a quedar mojada por sus lágrimas. Porqué? Porqué ella? Porque ella no tenia una mama? Porqué su mama tenia que morir cuando ella ha nascido? Ni por uno segundo ha visto su mama, solo en fotografias.

Solo la conocia por las historias de sus abuelos, de su tia y de su padre. Todos decian el mismo. Era la mejor persona que tenian conocido.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa ha dejado de llorar y entrado. El primero a ir recibir la niña ha sido su perrito que la ha tirado el suelo lleno de alregria.

\- Jajaja me has extrañado Kiko? - la oji azul ha empezado a hacer caricias a su grande perro de pelo negro y ojos azules claros.

\- No solo el! - su padre ha aparecido mientras se ponia de rodillas para recibir uno abrazo de su niña.

Nozomi ha ido hasta el y le ha dado un beso en la mejilla y ha uno abrazo rapido. Tetsuya ha entendido en segundos que algo no estaba bien.

\- Estás triste? - le ha preguntado mirando sus grandes ojos azules que aunque sean como los suyos tenian la mirada inocente de su amada Doremi. Nozomi ha bajado la cabeza intentando hacer Tetsuya creer que estaba todo bien, pero ella sabia que su papa no era idiota - Es tu mama verdad?

Nozomi no ha respondido solo intentaba al maximo no llorar. No podia mirar su padre o seria el fin. Tetsuya le ha llevantado la cabeza con una mano y puesto una mano en su cabeza. Y fue ahí que la pequeña Nozomi no ha aguantado. Una lágrima detrás de la otra ha empezado a escapar. Siempre era asi! La pelirrosa lo ha abrazado fuerte ya harta de ser fuerte. Siempre era asi...

\- Nozomi... Me recuerdas mucho a ella. Ambas fuertes que intentan al maximo no preocupar los demás. - Nozomi abrazaba su papa aun más fuerte.

\- T...Tu ere...eres igual...- el peliazul se ha sorprendido. Nunca habia escuchado Nozomi hablar en uno de sus momentos más tristes - Si... Siempre est...estás intentando se...ser fu ...fuerte... ... Pe.. Pero... T.. Te m...mueres... De... De ganas de llor...llorar...

El ojiazul ha quedado en silencio. Que le pondria decir? Ella tenia razón! Mientras tenia una mano en el pelo de su hija también el dejaba huir unas lagrimas. Mismo pareciendo calmado el todos los dias se preguntaba el porque. Existe tantas personas malas por el mundo, porqué su mujer tenia de tener este destino? Morir en uno hospital sin siquiera conocer su hija.

Sus lagrimás han sido interrumpidas por Kiko que se acercaba a ellos mientras se metia entre ellos como si quisiera también el un abrazo y alegrarlos.

\- Mama le dijo a Kiko para decirno que no debemos llorar! - Tetsuya ha sonreido mientras miraba su hija secar sus lagrimas.

Con su pequeña mano, la pelirrosa ha secado las lagrimas de su papa. Tetsuya solo le sonreia mientras acariciaba Kiko con su mano. Quizás Nozomi tenga razón... Kiko sea un guardian de ellos que los ayude a comunicar con Doremi.

\- Me ayudas con la cena? - Nozomi le ha sonreido y gritado uno "siiii".

\- Pero es filete verdad? - Kotake se ha reido con la pregunta de su hija.

\- Hum... Está bien! - Nozomi ha gritado de alegria y ido hasta la cocina seguida de Kiko.

Tetsuya los miraba alejarse. Cuando de pronto siente algo calido en su hombro.

_\- __Estás_ _haciendo_ _un_ _buen_ _trabajo__... _

Tetsuya ha cerrado los ojos y sonreido mientras ha ido hacia la cocina.

**Fin**


End file.
